


Don't Touch a Dragon's Treasure!

by NovaWynn



Series: Dragon Genji [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Done!Reyes, Dragon AU, Dragon Genji Shimada, M/M, McGenji - Freeform, Mention - Lena "Tracer" Oxton, Mention - Reaper76, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Protective!Genji, Talon grunts aren't the smartest people, mention - blood, reminder: do NOT touch a Dragon's treasure he will kill you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 07:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14612313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaWynn/pseuds/NovaWynn
Summary: Out on a mission, things go a little haywire. Good thing Jesse has a Guardian Dragon to watch over him.





	Don't Touch a Dragon's Treasure!

**Author's Note:**

> About Genji's swords, I couldn't figure out the name of the shorter one. My bad... 
> 
> Thanks to my Beta, Sam.

Jesse knew battle zones were really bad. Considering the fact there were bullets, both the pulse kind and the projectile kind were flying around everywhere? It was better to keep your head down when you could. This particular mission had gone south fast. It was meant to be simple. Get into the zone, get the Intel they needed and get the hell out of dodge before anyone even knew they were there. A covert operation. Quick and easy. 

The down side of this was though, with Reyes at the helm? Yeah, the mission had gone sideways. Fast. As per usual it seemed lately. Probably distracted again by a certain Strike Commander. Again, as per usual. 

He grumbled to himself, ducking down low into cover, his back against the remnants of a house’s wall, trying to get his Peacekeeper reloaded. The sooner the better because he could hear the bad guys coming. He gritted his teeth, wishing for a moment he could be back home with Genji. Hopefully the Dragon wasn’t missing him too much. He was sure he left behind enough Ramen for him to get on without him for a little bit. Not that the Dragon was completely helpless. He somehow preferred it when Jesse made the Ramen, claiming he could never get them right. Not that Jesse knew what there was to get right about instant ‘add hot water’ noodles. Maybe it was Genji’s way of being lazy? Or maybe he thought it was Jesse’s way of showing affection?

A small smirk appeared on his lips at the thought. He was pretty sure it was the latter. While Genji was sort of lazy around the apartment, he wasn’t lazy enough to not be able to make his own Ramen when he got really hungry and Jesse just wanted to stay on the couch. 

“Jesse, you got 3 of them coming in behind you.”

Just as Reyes’ voice rang through the earpiece he wore, the blasts of pulse rifles went off. Jesse instinctively ducked lower, finishing his reload. “Ya think?” he replied, reaching for his belt to pull out a stun grenade.

“Get outta there, Jesse, we can’t get to you.”

“Workin’ on it, boss.”

He flicked the button on the side of the grenade and without looking; he tossed it over the wall, listening closely to the Talon agents’ rifles holding their fire. 

“Grenade!” He heard one of them calling out. 

Just as he heard the explosion going off, he scrambled to his feet, vaulting over the wall and without really looking to see where he was aiming, fired off shots. 

“Move it, Jesse!” he heard Reyes yelling in his ear. “There’s more converging on your position!”

Jesse didn’t bother responding. The sooner he got back into cover, the better. He knew the stun grenade wasn’t going to last more than a few seconds before they were going to be shooting at him again. Even with all the gear on, he was a fast runner. Of course not as fast as Morrison, or that new recruit, what’s her name, Helena? Elena? No wait, Lena, that’s the one. Well, no-one was faster than her but just as he reached the next point of cover, ready to duck behind it; he could hear the yelling. 

“There he is!”

“Jesse!” Reyes bellowed in his ear to the point where Jesse winced. 

Before he had even the chance of rolling into cover as the shooting started, he felt something slamming into his side. He grunted at the sudden impact, landing hard on the dirt, the breath knocked out of him. His hat had fallen off in the process but that was hardly his concern at all at the moment. He was already scrambling for his Peacekeeper, fallen out of his hand, reacting on instinct incase the thing knocking into him was a threat. 

“Jesse.” A very familiar voice spoke. 

Jesse froze at the voice, staring up to find his boyfriend, his Dragon was straddling his hips, looking concerned as he stared down. “Genji?”

“Are you alright?” Genji asked. 

Jesse just blinked at him for a few moments. “Ya followed me?”

“I always do.” the Dragon stated matter of factly, as if reading out a shopping list. 

“Well, it’s appreciated, but this ain’t no time fer sittin’ round.” Jesse said, finally grabbing his gun and hat, sitting up. “We gotta get goin’.”

Genji nodded, getting off him instantly. Now that he had, Jesse could finally the see the swords he carried, strapped to his back. One of them almost vertical, the other horizontal along the small of his back. No wait, not Sword. What’s the word Genji called them? Katana? No, that wasn’t right either. Well, for the big one it was, the shorter he wasn’t sure what Genji called it. Them Japanese words never failed to confuse him. 

Well, it didn’t really matter what they were called. He wasn’t sure where his earpiece had gone but at least he didn’t have to listen to Reyes screaming in his ear anymore. He started getting to his feet the second Genji climbed off him. Just as he was about to straighten up again, Genji was already reaching for him. 

“Get down!” he yelped, again grabbing for Jesse and pushing him back down onto the dirt just as the hail of bullets sailed over head. 

This time, Jesse let out a yelp. It’s not the shock of Genji grabbing him and shoving him down again, and he can’t help but note the fact Genji is actually lying on top of him this time as if to shield him with his own body. It’s the fact he felt the sting of pain going through his cheek. He instinctively reaches up, hissing softly at the small stab of pain and pulling his hand back to see a tiny red patch on the black of his leather glove. Blood. Just a scrape from a bullet, nothing a band aid couldn’t fix. But the stab of fear did go through him for a second. That was too close. Another few inches to the left and up? Yeah, he didn’t want to think about it.

“ya alright, darlin’?” He asked, now finally looking at Genji. 

Genji’s eyes were locked onto the scrape on his cheek. His eyes narrowed, his chest puffing up as as he let out a soft hiss of anger. 

“Genji-”

“No-one hurts my treasure…” He hissed, his usual brown eyes flashing neon green. He twisted around, staring at the offending party.

There were three of them Jesse could see, but no doubt there were more of them hidden somewhere, waiting to strike. “Genji-” He started, reaching for Genji’s arm. 

Not that it was any use. He’d only seen Genji this angry once before, and he knew what happened if he got this amount of angry. It wasn’t good. Not good at all. Being out in the open like this, anyone would be able to see what happened next. 

“Genji, don’t-”

Just as his hand closed around Genji’s arm, the Dragon sprang forward, the two swords falling away from his body. He instinctively caught them, watching how Genji’s body morphed and shifted. He would never get used to the sight at all. Seeing the way his body elongated his arms and legs changing shapes, his backside growing a tail the same width as his body. The neon green scales appeared just where the tattoo like lines were on his body. The transformation didn’t take more than 10 seconds, and the second the vocal cords were back in alignment, Genji let out a roar that had even him shaking in his boots, and he was used to Genji’s Dragon tendencies. 

He never really was sure what he was meant to call Genji’s Dragon form. He did know however, thanks to some late night surfing on the web; his appearance was closest to that of a Japanese Dragon. His scales were neon green in color, even in the darkness they seemed as bright as is the sunlight shone on them. It was strange to see, almost ethereal. It never failed to mesmerize Jesse.

However, he was soon broken out of his staring when the screaming started. If there was one thing you never did with a Dragon? Touch its treasures, or in this case, hurt his treasures. Because Jesse knew Genji considered him one of his treasures. And he’d gotten hurt, because of those Talon agents. He scrambled to his feet, getting into cover, dragging along Genji’s katana and his hat with him. He ducked behind the cover, listening to the screams of the agents. Man, he’d hate to be the one on the receiving end of the fangs he knew Genji had. The only thing he could do was waiting, knowing his Dragon was going to be okay. If there was one thing he was sure of, it was that. No matter how many bullets you fired at Genji, they wouldn’t hurt him. His scales were too strong, too thick. 

He only had to wait it out. It would just be a matter of time before Genji finished with those guys. Just a matter of time. He flinched just a little when he felt someone ducking into cover beside him.

“What the hell is going on?” Reyes demanded, his shotguns held up as he leaned back against the cover. “Where the hell did that come from?”

Jesse couldn’t help but roll his eyes, peeking over the edge of the low wall to see how Genji was getting on. He winced, ducking back into cover. The glimpse he’d seen? Not pretty at all. He’d really hate to be on the receiving end.

“McCree, what is that?” Reyes demanded. 

“That has a name.” he replied plainly. “An’ his name’s Genji.”

“Genji?” Reyes repeated. He remained silent for a while, processing this information. Then his eyes widened. “Your boyfriend is a freakin’ Dragon?! Dios Mio.” He leaned his head back, his eyes closing for a moment. “Why the hell would you-”

“Commander, don’t think this is the time to be talkin’ ‘bout this.” Jesse stated, peeking over the cover again. When he did this time though, he found Genji was just peeking over himself, his huge face only inches from his. Despite the fact his muzzle was covered in blood, Jesse smiled slightly, reaching out to touch the side of his face. “Hey, darlin’.” He said softly, his hand gently stroking the side of his face. “Ya alright?”

“Of course.” Genji let out a soft purring sound at the touch to his face, leaning into the touch. 

Jesse still didn’t really know how to explain it. Even with the Dragon lore he read, it was still strange to him how Genji was still able to communicate with him. Clearly, there was more to Dragons than the internet knew. Because he’d never seen any indication Dragons knew telepathy.

He reached into his pocket, pulling out a handkerchief and starting to rub at his mouth, trying to clean the blood away. 

“Are you?” he could hear Genji’s voice resonating in his head. It was odd, but by now? He was used to it. 

“Thanks ta ya.” Jesse gave a small smile, kissing his nose. “Yer gonna change back?”

At this question, Genji glanced over to Reyes. His eyes narrowed slightly, his body puffing up slightly, a soft hiss escaping him. “Tell him to put the weapons down.”

Jesse looked around, reaching for the shotguns instantly. “Whoa there. Don’t start shootin’ my Dragon.”

“What the hell’s going on, McCree?” Reyes asked, staring at Genji still. “How is that Genji?”

“Genji’s a Dragon, Commander. He’s got a human form he walks ‘round in, so people don’t think he’s a Dragon.” Jesse turned to Genji again. “Ya gotta change back, darlin’. ‘Fore more o’em arrive.”

Genji huffed out a breath, his eyes still narrowed on Reyes. “I don’t trust him.”

“I know ya don’t, darlin’. But we gotta get outta here.”

“Tell him to go away.”

“Genji...”

“Tell him to go away.” Genji narrowed his eyes at Jesse now, his body puffing up a little more. “I don’t want him to see me change.”

Jesse let out a deep sigh, turning around to Reyes. He still didn’t look like he was comfortable at all. “Ya gotta go, Commander. He ain’t gonna change unless yer gone.”

Reyes raised his eyebrows in disbelieve. “We literally saw him bursting out of-” he paused, reaching up to touch his ear. “You sure? Alright, meet you there.” He lowered his hand instead pointing it to Jesse. “You two got 3 minutes to get to get back to the ship.”

“More than enough time, commander.” Jesse stated, watching the man run off. Whatever it was he’d heard, Jesse could only assume it wasn’t anything good. And that meant they had to move. “Genj?” He asked, turning around. The second he did, he jumped, seeing Genji had indeed changed back into his human form. “Jesus.” He leaned his head against the wall for a moment before looking up again. “Ya warn a cowboy ‘fore ya do somethin’ like that, darlin’.”

“I said I would change back when he left.” Genji smiled, climbing over the wall. 

Jesse shook his head slightly, reaching up to take off his serape, pulling Genji gently closer and wrapping it around him. “R’mind me next time ta bring some extra clothes fer ya if yer gonna be followin’ me ‘round.”

Genji smirked in return, picking up his weapons. “I thought you liked seeing me naked.”

“I do, but I don’t like the idea o’someone else seein’ ya naked.” He made sure the serape was tightly knotted, ensuring it wouldn’t fall off and expose Genji to the rest of the team.

“And here I thought I was possessive of my treasure.” Genji smirked, pulling Jesse forward to kiss him.

“Hush.” He replied, kissing Genji gently in return. “C’mon, we gotta get outta here or Reyes’ gonna leave our asses behind.”

“He can try, but I will get us home.” He smirked, pulling Jesse into another kiss. “He clearly doesn’t know Dragons can fly.”


End file.
